Iggy's Turn For Some Love
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to The Maximum Ride. Iggy goes to Max for advice. He has 2 girls after him. Kind of. But then a guy comes into the picture. It's way better than it sounds. Iggy gets into trouble! HE GETS- READ AND FIND OUT! Review, please!


**Okay, I have received some opinions that suggest that I should do a sequel to The Maximum Ride. And...after some thought...I have. I didn't really know what to do with this story, so instead of prewriting it inside my head like I usually do, I'm just winging it. Hope you like it!! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me= Own nothing except plot. JP= Owns EVERYTHING ELSE!!**

**Oh, and The Maximum Ride was written for my dear friend Charlie. In all his perverted ways...**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 20 Nudge: 17 Gazzy: 14 Angel: 12 (oh, and Iggy has his sight back thanks to Dr.M...she researched and did surgery and it was successful!)**

* * *

Iggy walked into the room, sulking. Huh, I wonder what was going on in the WOI now (World Of Iggy..get it...? You guys are lame...). I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, Iggs? You look kind of down. What happened?" He looked at me and I could tell that whatever was going on was serious.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch and made him sit next to me. "Come on, Iggs, spill the beans." He took a deep breath and started his tale.

"Well, I don't really know. I thought Ella liked me, so I went for Ella. I thought I liked her, ya know? Well, I didn't think Nudge liked me, so I was trying to move on and go for Ella. You know how much I've been trying to be with Nudge to past few years. Ever since you and Fang finally declared your feelings for each other and all."

I just kept nodding my head, remembering how he acted once Fang and I were together. He had gone straight for Nudge. He was always giving simple hints, but she never gave any sign of interest for years. And then, once we moved in with my mom when Iggy turned 19, he stopped trying. He just kind of gave up.

It was really sad, because you could tell that he was in love with her almost as much as I was in love with Fang. And then he went for Ella after a few months. She had shown some signs of interest.

But after another few months, she got a boyfriend. It really crushed him. He had really thought that there could be something between them. Let's just say, I really let Ella have it for that.

But she's still dating that guy. They've been going strong for five months now. He's even been over to the house, like, everyday.

Anyways, back to my conversation with the Igmeister. "Yeah, Iggs, I know. You've been through a lot of girl trouble the past few years." He nodded and continued.

"Well, I was just sitting in my room listening to music, minding my own business. When Nudge came into the room and, out of nowhere, kissed me! I mean, it was amazing, she actually kissed me, ya know? But when I kissed her back, Ella walked into the room. We had broken apart and were staring at her. I asked her if she needed anything and she shook her head and started crying! I got so confused, I _am_ so confused. Then she walked up to me and slapped me! I didn't do anything wrong! Did I?"

He looked up at me with hurt evident in his eyes. "No, Ig, you didn't. She has a boyfriend. She had no right to get upset and slap you. What else happened? What did Nudge do?"

He looked down at his hands. "Well, she slapped Ella. I stood up and tried to stop it, but they shoved me against a wall and told me to choose. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there frozen. I was in shock. Then they both looked hurt and left. I don't know where they went and I still don't know what to do. I don't really understand what happened."

I nodded, thinking about that I was going to do to help him. Then I stood up and walked to the stairs. "Ella! Nudge! Get your butts down here now before I personally come up there and kick them myself!!" I was mad. This just doesn't make sense!

Iggy walked up to me, "Max, you don't have to do this. It's my problem. I don't want to get them mad at you, too."

I looked Iggy in the eyes and said, "Iggy, I want to do this. I hate it when someone hurts you. Especially when it's about this girl dilemma. You deserve to be happy after all that's happened to you, not get thrown around on one big emotional rollercoaster with Ella and Nudge at the control panel. That just isn't fair to me. Ella had no right to do that, and Nudge had no right to make you pick. Now, I'm doing this whether you like it or not. If you don't want to be here to watch it, go find Fang. I think he's outside with Gazzy. Tell him not to come in until either I give the okay signal or there's crashing and banging. Got it?"

He nodded and headed outside with his head down. I felt so bad for the guy. He didn't deserve any of this.

I heard doors open upstairs and Ella and Nudge slowly made their way down to me. Nudge was the first to speak up, "Yes, Max? You called?"

"Heck yes I called! Do you have any idea how insane the two of you are? You--," I pointed at Ella, "have a boyfriend. Why in the heck did you get upset about Nudge kissing Iggy?! And you--," I pointed at Nudge this time, "Why in the heck did you make Iggy _choose_? You should know how he feels about you by now. And he even kissed you back for crying out loud! Now, Nudge, explain first. Then it's your turn, Ella."

I waited, tapping my foot, while Nudge looked down at her feet, then back up at me. "Well, I didn't know how to tell Iggy back then. I could tell he liked me, I guess, but I didn't know what to do. You know how that is, Max. It was the same thing that happened to you and Fang, kind of. But then he just gave up all of a sudden. I had decided I was going to tell him, but he just quit on me. It hurt that he thought that I didn't like him like that so he gave up. Then after awhile, when I was getting up my courage to just go for it, he started going for Ella, and I got jealous. I didn't know what to do."

Can you believe that she said that whole speech without taking a breath? And get this, she wasn't done. She just stopped to catch her breath.

"Then, Ella got a boyfriend and he was crushed, you could tell. So, I had to work up a _new_ plan. And that took awhile. But then, today, I finally got up the courage to just go for it and tell him how I really feel, so I kissed him. But then Ella had to come in and ruin it. She started crying! I don't even know why! She has a boyfriend for crying out loud!! And she slapped him so I slapped her. I don't know why I made him choose. I guess it was because she did it first and then he kind of hesitated and froze. I got scared. I didn't think he liked me anymore after all I had done to him over the years." Now she was done. I think.

"But, Nudge, he kissed you back. He froze because the only two girls he had ever liked were both after him all of a sudden without any warning. He was confused and he didn't want to hurt either of you. And now he's miserable. I sent him outside to Fang to deal with you two."

Man, I hate drama, but it was worth it. Hopefully, after all of this, Iggy will finally be able to be happy. And that made it worth it for me.

I looked at Ella. I didn't even have to say anything. She should know that it was her turn.

She took a deep breath and started. "Well, I felt bad for leading him on, I could tell that I had hurt him after I started dating , I had to come up with a plan to help him. I walked in there to talk to him, and I saw them kissing. I don't know why I acted the way I acted. I guess I still have feelings for Iggy, but I don't want him like that. It's weird. I want him to be with Nudge because it's obvious that they are made for each other, especially with their wings and all. I just want him to be happy."

Okay, now she's starting to sound like Nudge, because she hadn't stopped through that whole thing. She was also crying now, which would probably make it harder to talk.

"I just overreacted I guess. I didn't know what to do. I feel so bad. I saw the look on his face when I slapped him and made him choose. I saw the look on his face when we both left. And I saw the look on his face when he walked by my room a little bit ago. I just feel so horrible. I started this whole thing. I feel so bad." By now she was sobbing. I was shocked. This was all because of Iggy. Huh.

Nudge pulled her into a hug and they were both sobbing by now. "Ella, it's not your fault. It's mine. If I would've told him how I felt years ago, this never would've happened. I'm so sorry." Wow, now this was a real sob-fest. I had no idea what to do.

"Um, how about you guys go talk to Iggy and tell him you're sorry." Then I turned to Nudge. "And how about you tell him how you really feel. That's the only way to really fix this." They both nodded and went to go outside, when the front door opened.

We all turned to look at the door and see who had opened it. It was Ellas' boyfriend, Alec. And he looked _ticked._ Even more so than I was just a few minutes ago.

He looked at Ella. "How dare you. I heard every word you said. You still have feelings for that piece of scum? I thought you loved me! You said you loved me!" Ella let go of Nudge and started toward him.

"I do love you! How could you think I don't? Just because I still feel for him a little bit? That doesn't matter. I care about you more. He's family to me. You're much more."

"That's just what it sounded like, Ella! It sounded like you loved him, you stupid slut!" Whoah, now he was crossing the line. And that's where I decided to step in before it really got out of hand.

"Hey, don't call my sister a slut. She did nothing wrong. She didn't cheat on you and she still has feelings for you. What's the problem?"

It was like he hadn't even noticed that I was in the room at all, let alone Nudge. He took a stop towards me. "What did you say, tramp? How dare you speak to me." Excuse me?!

My mouth dropped open and Ella stepped in between us and took a step towards him. "Excuse me?! How dare you call me a tramp, you son of a--," Nudge clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Max, maybe this isn't the best time. Maybe we should get the others." Okay, she had a point there. Maybe we should get the others. That was probably the best idea ever.

Fang would probably handle this better than me at this point.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at Alec, who was still standing there fuming. "Okay, I'll go get Fang. I'll be right back. Nudge, anything happens, kick his butt." She nodded and I turned to head outside through the back.

But instead of walking towards the back door, someone grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I came face to face with very angry Alec. "How dare you walk away from me. Your precious boyfriend can't help you now."

I was shocked. He actually had the nerve to do that, let alone say that?! "Excuse me? I don't need my boyfriend to protect me, dimwit. Now, let go of me before I kick your butt from here until next Tuesday." I was practically growling when I finished. How dare he threaten me!

But his next move really shocked me. He threw me up against the wall and wrapped his hand around my throat and lifted me off the ground. He did it so fast, and I was so shocked, I didn't have time to react and stop him. His grip was getting tighter and tighter. I couldn't breathe.

I kept trying to kick him off me, but the lack of oxygen was working against me. I faintly heard him say that if they tried to stop him, he'd kill me right then and there, but I was a step ahead of him.

Right before I had turned to get Fang, I mentally told Angel to fly out a window and warn Fang. I knew he'd try something, I just wasn't sure how far he'd go.

I looked at Nudge and nodded as best as I could. She roundhouse kicked Alec in the back, knocking him to the ground with an 'oof'. I had made sure to signal to not use full force. If she had, he'd be dead by now.

I sucked in air and held my throat. If he hadn't had the element of surprise on his side, he wouldn't have been able to do that.

He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, throwing it open and running outside. I looked up at Ella just as it was banging closed behind him.

_Angel, tell Fang it's okay. He's gone._ I thought to Angel. But it was too late. Fang was walking through the back door and he looked up to see me on the ground sucking in air. He probably saw the hand mark left on my neck, because his eyes went wide and he rushed to my side.

"Max, what happened? Are you okay?" He seemed..well, panicked.

"Fang, calm down. I'm fine. He tried to strangle me, but Nudge kicked his back and he dropped me. He ran outside and left. It's all good. You don't have to worry." I tried to smile at him, but the effect was lost when my face drained of all color.

I had heard a gun shot coming from the backyard. We all had, even Ella. I met Fang's eyes and they were terrified. I was the first one to move. I wanted to get out there before everyone else. As I was running towards the back door, I yelled over my shoulder, "Nudge! You and Ella get Angel, make sure she's alright. Then get Ella out of here! We can handle Alec! MOVE!"

I had a gut feeling that Alec went out to his truck on got the gun I've seen hiding under his seat and went for Iggy. I was hoping that I was wrong, but of course, this is _my _life we're talking about! How could I be wrong about something like _that?!_

I burst through the back door to see Iggy standing there shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Then he slowly fell to his knees and looked down at his stomach as he fell to the side and rolled onto his back. Before Alec even noticed I was out there, I lunged for him and knocked him to the ground on the other side of Iggy.

I stared down at him with rage very evident in my eyes. "How dare you shoot my brother! What the heck are you thinking?! You didn't even let Ella explain that it wasn't Iggy's fault she was upset, you idiot! How dare you!"

He was on his feet by now, so I punched him and his head snapped sideways and he stumbled. You could practically see the rage boiling inside of him.

He lunged for me, but I roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying again. I turned around and looked at Fang. "I've got him. This is pay-back. You take care of Iggy. Get him inside and get Nudge to help you. Don't let Angel or Ella in the room with you, but make sure they stay safe and away from this loser." He nodded and his eyes went wide. He jerked his head in the direction behind me.

I spun around and saw that the time I had taken to talk to Fang, Alec had gotten up and was now rushing towards me, with his knife out. His gun was no where to be seen. I didn't have time to throw a punch or kick, so I just side-stepped him and watched as he almost fell to the ground.

He quickly recovered and lunged for me again. I reached out my hand and grabbed the wrist that wasn't holding the knife and wrenched his arm behind his back.

"You better drop the knife, or I'll snap your shoulder in half." And just for emphasis, I pulled on his arm tighter and he gasped in pain and dropped the knife. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy staring at Iggy. "Gazzy! Come get this knife and make sure Alec doesn't get a hold of him. I got him." He nodded and quickly moved to get the knife.

Once he had it, he ran inside and leaned in towards Alec. "You better leave my family alone. This better be the last time I have to tell you this. If you leave now, I _might_ not call the cops on you and sue your butt. But that's a maybe. Actually, I probably will anyways, but that's not the point. I want you to get the heck off my property and I never want to see you again. You hear me? Now, leave and never come back. Kapiche?"

He nodded eagerly and I let go of his arm. He glanced at me, but then hauled butt to get to his truck. It was kind of funny, but I was in no mood to laugh. I had to make sure Iggy was okay.

I looked over and saw Fang trying to help Iggy up, but he couldn't support all of his weight, it was too unbalanced. I ran over to him and wrapped my arm around Iggy's waist and wrapped his arm around my neck. Then, I used my other hand to keep pressure on his wound.

We slowly, but steadily made our way towards the house. We hadn't even reached the steps to the back porch, when Iggy lost consciousness.

**Very long chapter, I know. But I figured you guys wouldn't complain. Well, as you know, this is a sequel to The Maximum Ride. And there will be another chapter. I haven't decided if i want to make this a two-shot or three-shot. But it will be SOMETHING. Haha, and no, I won't just leave it like it is. That's too mean. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I'm done with posting this. **

**OH! And those of you who have read A New Way Of Life, please review and GIVE ME IDEAS!! I can't update without ideas! I'm stuck. So PLEASE give me ideas! Otherwise no chapter. Sorry! Well, review this and tell me what you think. Giv me ideas as well! I could use details! I dont know how to end this..I know where I'm going with it, but not the end really........but yeah, give me what you think will happen next, or just ANYTHING really...PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Anyways, I need to start writing. SO, I will talk to yall later. BYE!**

**~Fax-Addict~**


End file.
